


Heda and Wanheda

by Superbarryallen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, The 100 Femslash, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbarryallen/pseuds/Superbarryallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly have no idea. I wrote this before Season 3 premiered, like a week before, so it's not explicitly canon but I enjoyed writing it too much so I continued with it anyway. I just have these moments when I feel inspired and Clexa slays me - seriously, all their scenes in 3x03 had me close to tears. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heda and Wanheda

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea. I wrote this before Season 3 premiered, like a week before, so it's not explicitly canon but I enjoyed writing it too much so I continued with it anyway. I just have these moments when I feel inspired and Clexa slays me - seriously, all their scenes in 3x03 had me close to tears. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

" _ Lexa _ , will you hold still." Clarke snaps in annoyance. She was trying to examine the commander's wounds but she wouldn't stop wiggling around. Lexa lets out an exasperated sigh, despite her persistent claims that she was fine, and that Clarke was merely overreacting, the blonde had still forced Lexa to let her look at her. Clarke had expertly removed Lexa's armour and Lexa, who had been irritable and reluctant, pulled down her tunic only slightly for Clarke to see. "I need you to take it off." Clarke says ringing a piece of cloth. Lexa stares at her blankly and Clarke rolls her eyes at the commander's stubbornness - they were alike in that way. "Lexa, I need to clean all of your wounds." Clarke says, she sounded slightly annoyed but she refused to get angry. "You don't want to get an infection do you?" Clarke asks. Lexa pauses for a moment before she gives in. Normally, she wouldn't but Clarke made some good points and an infection was the last thing that she needed.

  


She removes the tunic so she's left in only her underwear and she doesn't fail to see how Clarke's eyes flicker up and down her body. Lexa wasn't shy or ashamed, in fact, she smirked like the cocky bastard she was. Clarke says nothing and moves to Lexa's back. She sucks in a breath of surprise when she sees the large tattoo running from the base of Lexa's spine all the way to the top. She notices the scars near her shoulder, marking how many kills the commander had, and Clarke couldn't help but feel there were too many for someone so young to have. Then again, she, herself, had murdered over ten thousand people in the mountain - she wouldn't have enough space for the amount of lives she had taken on her back. She was soaked in blood -  _ so much blood _ \- over 300 grounders, Finn's blood, women, children. "You've killed a lot of people." Clarke comments. She dabs at the large gash across Lexa's back and watches as the commander winces, only once, before quickly regaining her composure.

  


"Suppose we should add another one." Lexa grunts despite the obvious pain the brunette must have been in her voice was neutral - void of any kind of emotion. Clarke grazes her fingers over the blank ink covering Lexa's back.

  


"You don't have to do that anymore." Clarke whispers, she moves her hand away from her back realising how intimate the gesture was.

  


"What?" Lexa asks unfazed by Clarke's gentle touch and short distraction. "Kill?" She questions. Clarke could detect just a pinch of sarcasm in her tone. She doesn't answer her but instead begins dressing Lexa's wounds - she chose to ignore the rich red of Lexa's blood that stained the rag and her hands. "People are becoming restless." Lexa continues. "The ice nation no longer believe I can lead and you saw what happens when someone challenges me." Lexa informs. Clarke stops her hands for a moment considering what Lexa had just told her. The poor worrier thought that he could challenge Lexa and payed for his arrogance with his life but not before he got a few good slashes in. "The clans will start to turn on each other and all of my work will be undone."  Lexa says bitterly. Clarke did feel bad for Lexa even if the brunette probably didn't deserve her sympathy - or want it for that matter. Lexa was a legend among her people: she had single-handedly forged an alliance between the twelve grounder clans and saved all of her people from the infamous mountain men. She was ruthless and vicious which made her the perfect, most dangerous, kind of leader. Lexa was the same age as Clarke, maybe a little younger, and Clarke had a hard time remembering that - she was just so well put together.

  


"You did it once, you can do it again." Clarke replies stepping away from Lexa. Lexa shakes her head before she stands up from her sitting position.

  


"War, Clarke. I can feel it brewing, it's only a matter of days." Lexa says. She grabs a new tunic and pulls it over her head. Clarke breathes a sigh of relief - having Lexa covered up would be a lot less distracting. "What about you wanheda? What will you do?" Lexa asks curiously. She was fiddling with a blade as she spoke and Clarke was thrown back to the day that they had first met. She didn't appreciate Lexa using the nickname that the grounders had given her; it was stupid and made her feel like a cold blooded murder.

  


"If you're asking who's side I'm going to be on then the answer is your's." Clarke replies staring at Lexa in disbelief. Lexa takes her eyes off the gleaming blade and connects gazes with Clarke. Her eyes always were intense. Clarke had a suspicion that was what caused so many people to tell Lexa the truth. They say the eyes are a window to the soul and Lexa's were always hard set and calculated but at the same time they were probably the most beautiful color that Clarke had ever seen.

  


"Why?" Lexa asks simply. She always was straight to the point. "I left you for dead, betrayed your trust, why would you stand by me?" Clarke gapes at the brunette for a long moment. Honestly, she didn't know why, or maybe she did and she just didn't want to admit it, there was just something that drew Clarke towards Lexa which was so infuriating. Lexa watches Clarke's perplexed expression cross her face and she smiles only ever so slightly at the look.

  


"Because it's the right thing to do." Clarke decides. "I don't know the ice queen but from what you've told me she's a heartless bitch-" Clarke is cut off by Lexa's snort.

  


"You just described me." Lexa explains leaning against one of the tables in the tent. She crosses her arms across her chest in a challenging way; she looked almost playful in the dim lighting but Clarke knew better.

  


"You're different. I mean, yeah, you're still a heartless bitch but you're a heartless bitch who always does what's right for your people." Clarke replies smiling a little her voice was teasing and light though she meant what she had said. Lexa laughs for the briefest moment - Clarke really wanted to make the brunette laugh for longer, make her happier. "The ice queen killed Costia." Clarke says quietly. Lexa sighs, standing up straight from her position across from Clarke, she was acutely aware of the distance between them and she wanted to do nothing more than shorten it.

  


"Love is weakness." Lexa replies monotone - that saying was like her fucking slogan or something. Clarke scoffs quietly to herself but Lexa doesn't miss it her ears, after all, were trained to pick up the slightest of sounds. "What?" Lexa asks with a small frown. Clarke shakes her head but there was Lexa's eyes again willing her to go on. They really were the most amazing shade of green, probably close to a blue, Clarke could spend all day staring into them if she could. Her eyes popped more when she wore her dark warpaint Clarke notes subconsciously. Lexa shifts which draws Clarke from her thoughts that were quickly becoming dirtier by the minute.

  


"Nothing I'm just really sick of hearing you say that." Clarke answers. Lexa turns her head to the side in a questioning manner.  _ It just wasn't fair _ , Clarke thinks,  _ how could the commander be a goddamn hardass one second and the next be a cuteass puppy? _ "I wish I could change your mind about that." Clarke says. Her eyes widen at how her words may come across to the commander but before she can say anything Indra walks into the tent.

  


"Heda." She says offering a small bow in greeting. Clarke could see the look of distaste Indra was shooting in her direction but she was so used to it by now it didn't even phase her anymore. Lexa gives her second a nod in greeting waiting for her to elaborate on why she was interrupting her in her tent. "The people are insisting that they hold a feast tonight in celebration of your success." Indra informs.

  


"A feast?" Clarke asks. She hadn't meant for the question to be spoken out loud and, when Lexa and Indra turn their heads to look at her, Clarke couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

  


"Yes, a feast,  _ wanheda _ ." Indra hisses the name sending shivers down Clarke's spine.

  


"Indra." Lexa warns.

  


"A party, with wine and good music, you've been to a celebration before?" Indra addressed the question towards Clarke this time.

  


"Well, I mean, we haven't had much time for celebrations down here since y'know we've been at war with grounders but, yeah, I've been to a party before." Clarke felt a little irritated and she couldn't pass the chance to insult Indra though she probably insulted Lexa too.

  


"You-" Indra growls, she takes a step towards Clarke.

  


" _ Indra _ ." Lexa warns again intercepting the woman from beheading Clarke. Indra grumbles something under her breath and shoots Clarke a death glare before turning back to her commander. "I'll get dressed and be right there." Lexa assures. Indra nods, shoots Clarke yet another death glare, and then takes her leave.

  


"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Clarke starts to apologise but Lexa holds her hand up to silence her.

  


"Don't apologise for the truth." Lexa says her icy front was back firmly in place - every time Clarke felt like she had chipped away at that wall it always seemed to rebuild itself. "We should get dressed. Polis celebrations require the best of the best." Lexa walks to her armour and picks it up along with her sash.

  


"Lexa?" Clarke asks before the brunette wondered off. Lexa stops and turns to face the blonde. "Save me a dance?" Clarke asks with a playful smile. Lexa didn't reply but Clarke could've sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on her face before she turned and went to get dressed. 

  


*** * * ***

  


The grounders knew how to throw a party. Clarke had been to few parties in her life but none had ever been as extravagant as this. It seemed like the whole of Polis was gathered in one place and everyone was smiling and talking loudly over the live music that was playing. The thump of the music was loud enough to give Clarke a headache but for some reason it didn't. She'd never seen the city so alive. There were numerous torches lit giving off a warm orange glow to their surroundings. Clarke couldn't really call it a party, it was more of a festival than anything. The food was absolutely delicious and probably the best thing about it all was the Polis wine. Admittedly, Clarke had probably had a little too many but only just enough to make her slightly tipsy; she wasn't quite a drunken mess just yet though she was probably only one or two goblets away from becoming one. The wine was sweet tasting, almost like honey, and it gave Clarke a warm feeling in her gut.

  


Lexa, who was on Clarke's left at the head of the table, was far too tense to be enjoying such festivities. She picked away at her food, eating very little, and she rarely spoke. Clarke had only seen her talk to the people who came up to congratulate her on winning the fight but even then she just gave them a stiff nod. Indra was across from Clarke sitting proudly beside her heda - not that Clarke didn't spot her shooting daggers at her every now and again. Somehow her wine had refilled itself, Clarke wasn't sure how that kept happening, maybe someone was taking her cup and drugging her - who knew? But every now and again, when her glass was empty, it was refilled.

  


Clarke lifts the glass to her lips only to have it stopped halfway in the air. She stares at the fingers intertwined around her wrist and follows the length of their arm to their face. Of course from the armour Clarke already knew that the person who had stopped her was Lexa but she wanted to see the brunette. "I think you've had enough." Lexa says gruffly. At least she wasn't sitting stiffly in her throne anymore but she was still far too tense - maybe she was worried someone else would challenge her status as commander.

  


"I think  _ I _ can decide when  _ I've _ had enough." Clarke retorts. She yanks her hand from Lexa's grip and gulps the wine down. Lexa sighs and sits back in her throne, she shakes her head in mild annoyance but bites her tongue, Clarke was even more stubborn than she was which was saying something. Clarke examines the commander in the glowing firelight, she could feel a tug deep down in her stomach telling her to get closer. She leans in ever so slightly, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand, she smiles mischievously at the commander who was cautiously eyeing the blonde. "I really like your back tattoo." Clarke mummers. Lexa clenches her jaw and nods her head in a simple reply. "No, seriously, it's super sexy and if I had the chance I would run my fingers over it all day and all night." Clarke says her voice taking a seductive time. Lexa turns her head slightly to look Clarke in the eyes not quite believing what she was hearing. Clarke leans in closer to Lexa, of course she was attracted to her but she'd never actually acted on her feelings, she had thought she needed time but now she felt ready. 

  


Lexa straightens up in her throne and Indra grumbles something in her seat. "In fact, I think I'd like to run my fingers all over your body." Clarke whispers. Okay, maybe she did have quite a lot of liquid courage but making Lexa squirm in her throne amused Clarke so deeply that she just couldn't stop. 

  


"Clarke," Lexa says swallowing thickly. "I think-" Lexa's words are cut off when she feels Clarke's hand rest on her thigh. 

  


"You were saying?" Clarke teases. It wasn't as though people were going to notice - they were all too busy with their own misconducts - apart for Indra who was probably swearing in Trigedasleng under her breath. Lexa frowns ever so slightly at the blonde and Clarke responds by moving her hand further up Lexa's thigh. Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke: it was obvious that the blonde was drunk and Lexa wasn't drunk enough to play along with Clarke's idea of fun. 

  


"I think you're in over your head." Lexa mutters quietly, she leans in herself so that they were only inches apart. Clarke hums in response and leans in just that little bit more until she could hear Lexa's breath escaping between her lips which were parted slightly. Clarke slides her hand dangerously close to Lexa's special place and Lexa was ashamed by the throb she felt at her sudden arousal she got from the gesture. 

  


"I didn't hear you complaining when you kissed me in your tent all those months ago." Clarke teases. Lexa groans and quickly bites her lip to silence the moan that was surely to follow. Clarke was just winding her up, it was, after all, her favourite pass time. 

  


"That's because it was in private." Lexa reasons. Clarke was practically sitting in Lexa's lap by now and Indra was scowling at the pair in disapproval. Despite Lexa's attempts at shrugging off the blonde's advances Lexa found her presence far too intoxicating - it had been too long since someone had touched her like this. "Clarke." Lexa whispers a little breathlessly. Clarke glances up into Lexa's eyes sending a jolt of electricity down her spine when they met. Lexa pulls Clarke into her lap - figuring she might as well since the blonde was hanging off her anyway - and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and grins like the drunken idiot she was being. Lexa shakes her head in mild amusement; Indra had turned her head away in an attempt to block the sight from her vision. A wolf whistle from somewhere down the table causes Lexa to glare in the direction of wherever it came from. The grounder immediately gulps and backs off in fear of what his commander would do to him. 

  


"You know lex," Lexa snorts at the nickname that Clarke had just given her - never had anyone called her that before. "you seem awfully tense for someone who has a pretty blonde on her lap." Clarke says drawing in close to Lexa's neck. 

  


"You're a little full of yourself." Lexa notes. Clarke laughs and begins kissing Lexa's neck, tenderly, sucking gently on the skin. Lexa grips the arm rest of her throne and Clarke smirks against her skin at the reaction she got from her commander. Clarke flicks her tongue over Lexa's neck and nibbles gently on her ear. The brunette leans her head back in her throne letting out only a small whisper of a groan in response. Clarke lets her hand wander from Lexa's neck, down the front of her body, until she reached Lexa's flat abdomen. Even with her hand on top of Lexa's armour Clarke could feel herself getting more and more turned on with each passing second. Lexa quickly intervenes stopping the blonde from going any further. Clarke pouts in disappointment and Lexa rolls her eyes at her. 

  


"You're drunk Clarke." Lexa explains. "I can't say I don't want to do this because, believe me, I do but I'd rather do it when you can remember everything." Lexa says her eyes turning darker. 

  


"Remember everything?" Clarke questions. "Like what?" She challenges. Lexa smirks and leans her head back in her throne. Clarke leans in close to her waiting for Lexa to elaborate on what she was saying. 

  


Lexa pulls Clarke closer so she could whisper in her ear without the fear of being overheard. "You'd remember everything that we did I assure you." Lexa whispers, her smirk only growing. "I'd push you up against the table and kiss you roughly until you grow impatient and remove my tunic and, I, your clothes. We'd make our way to the bed, where I'd lay you down on your back and I'd kiss your neck," Lexa leans close to Clarke's neck but she does nothing. "you're collarbone, down your chest, to your stomach, all the way to your thighs. And, just when you think I'm going to give you what you want, I'll pull away," Clarke groans in displeasure, her eyes were tightly closed, imagining the scene in her head. "I'll move back up your body and gently caress each of your breasts, taking my time with each one of them, gently nibbling on your nipples, enough for the time to be agonising." Clarke feels Lexa's hands roam her body and rest gently on her breasts where she carefully plays with Clarke's erect nipple that she could feel even through her bra and shirt. "Then you'll scold me for taking my time. You'll tug gently on my hair and I'll happily oblige and kiss you on the lips." 

  


"Lexa can-" Clarke begins.

  


"Shh," Lexa places a finger to Clarke's lips. "I'm not done." Clarke's breath hitches, her mouth was awfully dry and she couldn't believe how the night had progressed to this point. "You'll scold me again, for taking too long, when you'll feel my fingers graze your hip and you'll chuckle softly because, for some reason, you're extra sensitive there." Lexa had a fond smile on her lips at the thought. "I'll slip my fingers so easily inside of you because you're so wet for me, so ready, and you'll remember how I feel inside of you, how it feels to be fucked by your commander." Clarke shivers at the thought, a steady throb between her legs was slowly building. "Before you can come, I'll remove my fingers, and you'll grunt in annoyance, before I slither down your body, my tongue raking over your soft skin that's salty from your sweat, until I reach your core. I'll fuck you with my tongue, swirling and roughly, and you'll push me deeper, beg for me to go faster and harder. I'll graze your clit with my teeth and you'll scream my name so loud that the whole of Polis will hear you. And then, you'll come so hard that your body shudders and shakes." 

  


"Ugh," Clarke moans in thought, she wanted Lexa more than ever now. "Lexa I want-" 

  


"I'm not finished." Lexa interrupts. 

  


"What?" Clarke groans. She had been subconsciously grinding into Lexa without even noticing. 

  


"You'll pull me down onto your lip,s so you can taste yourself on my tongue, your breaths will be laboured and heavy and just as you think it's over, I'll move my hand down to your thigh, and fuck you all over again." Lexa's eyes were dark with lust and Clarke was pretty sure her panties were soaked through. 

  


Clarke calms her breaths down and looks at Lexa who was still smirking at her. "You're such a tease." Clarke accuses. Lexa nods her head simply in response. 

  


"But like I said, we’ll do it a time when you can remember." Lexa says and Clarke groans in complaint. 

  


"You can't tell me that and not do it!" She protests but Lexa just offers her a small shrug. "I'll remember it now." Clarke insists but Lexa shakes her head. 

  


"Another night wanheda." Lexa replies. Normally, Clarke didn't like it when people called her wanheda but somehow Lexa had said the word so gentle and sweet that it took all the negative connotations from it instantly  just by using her tone. "Besides, I'm sure I owe you a dance." Lexa says. Clarke huffs in annoyance but at least Lexa was willing to dance with her rather than do nothing. 

  


"Fine, but I swear to god we are doing that and soon." Clarke says standing up. She takes off towards the large crowd of grounders dancing and Lexa smiles softly to herself. 

  


"Whatever you say sky girl." She mutters under her breath before she too takes off after Clarke who had been swallowed by the crowd. 

  


Lexa had been true to her word: nothing did happen that night - unless you counted the fact that Lexa had carried the blonde back to her tent and let her sleep in her bed. Indra had said a few disapproving words about the display that had happened at the table to which Lexa had quickly dismissed. Indra wasn't so bad she was just concerned about her, protective even, she saw Clarke as a threat only because Indra knew that the sky girl had the power to hurt Lexa. Ever since Costia, Lexa had thought she had lost the ability to care, lost the ability for anyone to ever hurt her again, it was after all weakness but Clarke had somehow weaselled her way in and now Lexa found herself stuck. She didn't want harm to befall Clarke but she'd hurt Clarke herself. This was exactly why Lexa chose not to care; feelings just complicated things and Lexa didn't need any more complications. 

  


Lexa stands up from her seat and almost yelps in surprise when she feels a sharp pain shoot through her ribs. "Are you okay?" A sleepy voice from Lexa's bed asks. Lexa notes that her voice was even more huskier in the morning than it normally was. 

  


"I'm fine." Lexa snaps. She hated showing any kind of weakness even if it was just a small wince. 

  


"Well if you hadn't have been such a bitch yesterday I could've checked your ribs." Clarke says. She was obviously trying to get a rise out of the young commander - she always did. 

  


"I said I'm fine." Lexa replies calmly. 

  


"Clearly." Clarke says sarcastically. "Come here." Clarke pats the furs that were laid on the bed that she was buried under. Lexa sighs but follows Clarke's request. She sits down next to Clarke and the blonde smiles at her happily. 

  


"What?" Lexa asks suspiciously - she didn't like the way Clarke was smiling at her. 

  


"I'm going to need you to let me see your ribs." Clarke says sounding only a little awkward. Lexa removes her tunic she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. Clarke runs her hands over Lexa's tender ribs, there was a pretty large bruise that was turning an impressive dark blue. "It's healing." Clarke mutters. She was distracted now which Lexa found so intriguing: the way Clarke's eyes lit up as she checked Lexa over. Lexa lets out a small whimper when she feels Clarke's fingers press on a particularly tender spot. "Did the commander just whimper?" Clarke teases. 

  


"You hurt me!" Lexa protests. Clarke chuckles and removed her hands from Lexa's ribs. 

  


"Nothing's broken, fortunately, you'll just have to take a few days rest before you're in any condition to fight." Clarke tells Lexa. Lexa scoffs at the suggestion and Clarke gives her a serious look. "I'm serious Lexa, you have to wait before you start getting all alpha female and starting fights." Lexa never got tired of hearing Clarke call her by her name rather than commander - which she did only in public. 

  


"Can't help it if I don't start the fight." Lexa replies. Clarke rolls her eyes but she could've sworn she could hear a hint of playfulness in Lexa's voice. A small silence befalls them and Clarke carefully lets her eyes trace the tattoo that was running down Lexa’s ribs. "I got it for her." Lexa says noticing Clarke's eyes. "After her death." Clarke knew who ‘her’ was and she was very weary of the subject. She swallows and lets her fingers gently trace the tattoo. 

  


"What was she like?" Clarke asks curiously. Lexa smiles sadly, the image of her lost love popping up in her mind. 

  


"She was a healer-" Lexa starts. 

  


"Well you clearly have a type." Clarke interrupts, then she feels like an idiot, maybe that was completely insensitive, she should have known better, but Lexa's smile only grew. 

  


"You're a healer Clarke but you're also a warrior - a leader. Costia was a gentle soul, always wanting to help people, she was quiet and polite and she was private." Lexa recalls. "She, well, she knew me before I was the commander." Clarke was suddenly invested she'd never heard anything of Lexa's past and she was more than happy to hear more. "I wasn't always a heartless bitch." Lexa says with a grin knowing Clarke would blush with embarrassment. She'd called her that as a joke but Clark still felt a little ashamed at how harsh she had been. 

  
  


"Oh? Tell me more about this Lexa who wasn't the badass commander she is now." Clarke was tickling Lexa's ribs by gently moving her fingers over her sore skin. It made Lexa feel calm and relaxed she almost felt like sighing in content but felt that would give the blonde too much satisfaction. 

  


"I met Costia when I got into a fight." Clarke laughs at that revelation. 

  


"Why am I not surprised?" Clarke asks raising an eyebrow. 

  


"Hey, the kid was a jerk, he was stealing from the food hut and less food meant that people could go hungry which I wasn't going to stand for." 

  


"Wow, you were some righteous little kid then weren't you?" Clarke teases. She did find it amusing that even as a kid Lexa had looked out for her people. 

  


"Yeah, well, I got into a fight with him and got my ass kicked." Lexa looked almost angry with herself she mutters something about how she should have seen the right hook coming, or something, but Clarke couldn't quite hear her. "I didn't want to go to a proper healer, or Anya would kick my ass again for being stupid, so I just kind of ran away into the woods hoping I could walk it off." 

  


"You still do that now, except, instead of running into the woods, you just think you can walk it off." Clarke notes. 

  


"Shut up." Lexa replies but the lightness to her tone took all bite out of her words. "Costia was out in the woods, she found me and fixed me up the best she could. But, of course, she was just a healer in training so Anya still knew I'd gotten in a fight and she still kicked my ass for it - trained me twice as hard for it as well." Lexa says a little grudgingly. Clarke figured Anya would've probably been the closest thing Lexa had had to a mother. She felt a pang of pain in her heart at the thought of the grounder leader: Anya was good person deep down and she had trained Lexa which meant that Lexa was good deep down too, right? "We met up a few times in our spot in the woods and I'd pick flowers and bring them to her. Until the day I was called to lead my people." Lexa's expression darkens. "And I left myself open to weakness because I continued to delude myself that I could have both Costia and peace and it got her killed." 

  


"That wasn't your fault." Clarke says soothingly aware of Lexa's mood shift. Lexa sighs and turns her head to look at the blonde. 

  


"That's what Anya said." Lexa replies. "She told me that I deserved love and that I couldn't let the ice nation take that from me but I realised-" 

  


"Love is weakness." Clarke finishes resisting the urge to eye roll. Lexa smiles ever so slightly. 

  


"Yes and I can't afford to have any weaknesses." Lexa confirms. But she had one, she just couldn't admit it to herself, she couldn't let herself delve in the thoughts of being with Clarke, it was too risky and ultimately stupid. 

  


"I am so sick of you saying that." Clarke groans. "I'm a healer Lexa. So let me heal you." 

  


"You're a warrior Clarke, head strong and fierce." Lexa says dismissively.

  


"But I'm also a healer. Otherwise, why else would you trust me to patch you up?" Clarke argues. "I'm just saying, if you give me a chance, I'd like to see if I can fix you." 

  


"Fix me?" Lexa scoffs with a shake of the head. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Clarke smiles at the commander who frowns at her in confusion. 

  


"I have a few ideas." Clarke replies with a wink. "How about I start with helping you recover from your recent injuries? Two days rest, at least.  _ None _ negotiable." Clarke says pointing at Lexa just to make her point extra clear. Lexa knew she wouldn't be able to refuse Clarke on this matter so, reluctantly, she nods her head in understanding. "Now is there some aspirin around here because my head is pounding?" Clarke asks. The look of bewilderment on Lexa's face was absolutely priceless - of course she didn't know what aspirin was. 

  


*** * * ***

  


Two days. Two  _ fucking _ days and the stupid commander was back in the sparring pits. Sure, Clarke had said two days as a minimum but she never thought that Lexa would want to train - especially so soon after sustaining so many injuries. Clarke was watching, a hard frown set on her face, as Lexa tried to bait Indra into fighting her. "It's my job to keep you safe and fighting you so soon will only injure you further." Indra says. Clarke could admire the woman's ability to remain calm no matter the situation - even when Lexa was being an annoying little shit. Lexa twirls the long stick she was holding in her hand and gives Indra a cocky grin. 

  


"Hey, Clarke said two days rest and then I'd be good to fight again." Lexa says smugly.

  


"I said a  _ minimum _ of two days. You should be resting for longer." Clarke pipes up feeling irritated by Lexa's impulsive and irradiate behaviour. Indra laughs which she never did - except it wasn't really a laugh it was more of a ‘ha-ha in your face’ kind of laugh. Lexa waves her hand in a dismissive way towards the blonde in a gesture to tell her to shut up. 

  


"I'm fine, look at me." Lexa gestures. "If Anya was here she wouldn't have even let me rest for half a day never mind two." Clarke's ears prick up at the mention of Anya's name. It was hard to imagine a small Lexa learning everything she knew now from the fierce warrior Clarke had met. 

  


"That was when you were young and you always faked being sick." Indra replies sounding unimpressed. Lexa grins at the memory: she had tried to get out of training so regularly but it never worked ever. Clarke had to restrain herself from saying just how adorable that picture was - Clarke really wished the grounders had video tapes so she could see a little Lexa faking being ill just to get out of something. She could imagine the brunette being about seven, dressed in her ragged grounder clothing, light armour on her, with warpaint covering her eyes and her hair done in some braids - nothing like the intricate braids she had now. The image was so adorably cute that Clarke couldn't stop smiling. 

  


"Are you worried you can't take me?" Lexa baits again. Then again, Clarke didn't need to see Lexa as a child when she was acting like one. "If you want I can go easy on you?" She suggests. She was so cocky and now Clarke understood why she got in so many fights when she was younger. 

  


"Can I fight?" The words leave Clarke's mouth before she can stop them. She hadn't meant to ask that she had meant to say something about Lexa. Lexa and Indra look at each other briefly before they break out into laughter, well, Lexa breaks out into laughter. She clutches her stomach in pain as her breaths become less and less apart. Clarke folds her arms across her chest and lets out a huff of annoyance at Lexa's reaction. She felt a little hurt and now she felt determined to prove to Lexa that she was a fighter. Clarke glares at Lexa and the commander tries to control her laughter. 

  


"Sorry... I-I... Sorry." She says between breaths before she finally manages to compose herself. "You want to fight?" Lexa asks grinning. Clarke feels her anger bubble at the stupid grin on Lexa's face - she just wanted to wipe it off. 

  


"Yes, is that so unbelievable?" Clarke asks gritting her teeth together. 

  


"No." Lexa answers. "But fighting me is a different story. Just ask Indra." Lexa assures. Indra grunts in response, her eyes narrowing at the brunette, it was obvious that Lexa was still trying to bait Indra into a fight. 

  


"It's true." Indra says reluctantly. "She's the best fighter I've ever seen but she does lose sometimes." Indra says - probably bruising Lexa's ego a little. 

  


"Please." Lexa says. "The only time you've beaten me was because of purely just luck." 

  


"If you do this Clarke, then you have to watch her carefully, learn her weak points and exploit them." Indra warns ignoring Lexa's probing. "She has them, they're just well hidden." Indra says. Clarke almost felt like Indra was warming up to her which was definitely a first. 

  


"So you won't fight me but you'll let the sky girl fight me?" Lexa asks raising an eyebrow. 

  


"The sky girl couldn't hurt a puppy." Indra replies dismissing Lexa's words. 

  


"Hey! I think you're forgetting that I'm  _ the _ wanheda." Clarke protests. She thought mocking was supposed to be beneath them - something about it not being a product of a strong mind. 

  


"Don't worry wanheda, I'm not a puppy." Lexa says with a smirk. Normally, Clarke would agree but sometimes Lexa was just as cute as a puppy. 

  


"Commander puppy." Clarke mutters under her breath before Lexa tosses her a large stick and lifts her hands up in a defensive stance. 

  


*** * * ***

  


For about the hundredth time, Clarke ended up face down in the dusty mud of the sparring pits - she was silently happy that it wasn't raining. She could hear Lexa laughing above her and she reluctantly stood back up. "This isn't funny." Clarke says angrily watching Lexa's swift movements as she danced around her -  _ taunting _ her. 

  


"No it's hilarious." Lexa replies. Clarke lunges at the brunette again who quickly steps out of the way of Clarke. Her momentum, and the suspicious feeling of a boot on her ass, sends her, once again, tumbling down into the dirt. "Predictable." Lexa says unamused. "At least give me a challenge Clarke." 

  


"I'm trying!" Clarke protests turning around while sitting on the ground. "You've got no weakness! It's impossible! How the hell does anyone ever beat you?" Clarke asks. 

  


"They do,  _ rarely _ , but some still do." Lexa explains. "You've got to look harder, use that big brain of yours." Lexa extends her hand and Clarke takes it so Lexa can help her up from the ground. 

  


"Who exactly has beaten you?" Clarke asks not quite believing that Lexa had ever been defeated in a fight. Lexa smiles smugly and she lifts her hands back up just like a boxer would. 

  


"Twice, by Indra, and both of those times I wasn't feeling myself." Lexa explains. 

  


"Great, so I have no chance then." Clarke says hopelessly. 

  


"Probably not, no." Lexa replies. Her eyes were watching Clarke closely, every move the blonde took didn't go unnoticed. 

  


"Well that's encouraging." Clarke says sarcastically. Lexa rolls her eyes at Clarke's mood; it was clear she no longer wanted to fight but she'd started something now. 

  


"Watch me." Lexa says snapping Clarke's attention back to her. "You're too impatient, you have to wait, look for an opening. If you get frustrated and impatient then I'll know exactly what you're going to do and exactly how to stop you doing it." Lexa informs her. "Hands up Clarke, never let your guard fall." Lexa orders sternly. She was serious now her cockiness, and the small amount of amusement that Clarke noticed she gained from beating her up, was gone - something had changed. 

  


Clarke tried to wait for an opening, she  _ tried _ to wait for Lexa to make the first move, but the commander wasn't budging and yet again Clarke grew impatient. She charges at Lexa who easily parries the attack and brings her fist - quite harshly - down on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke, who was dizzy and lying face up this time around, blinks a couple of times. "I think I've had enough." Clarke says blowing a strand of hair out of her face. 

  


"Stand up. We go again." Lexa says sternly. Clarke groans, she really wished she hadn't suggested that she fight Lexa. "I said you have to be patient and wait." Lexa says nudging Clarke with her foot in an attempt to get the girl up. 

  


"Well you weren't doing anything!" Clarke frowns in annoyance. "How am I supposed to fight you when you don't even make a move?" 

  


" _ Tactics _ and  _ weaknesses. _ Look for them." Lexa says simply. Clarke sighs and pulls herself back to her feet. She was sore all over and she was pretty sure she'd cracked a rib from that one time Lexa had legit thrown her over her shoulder. That's when it occurred to Clarke that Lexa had bruised ribs which, if she remembered rightly, were quite tender and sore - even two days of rest meant that the bruises wouldn't have healed fully. 

  


Clarke lifts her hands renewed with new determination. Maybe it was playing dirty but Lexa said it herself look for a weakness and exploit it and if bruised ribs weren't a weakness then what was? Lexa was smart though and she was keeping her distance matching Clarke's steps with counter ones. She didn't know explicitly what Clarke was planning but by the light in her eyes she knew the blonde had a plan. Lexa keeps her eyes trained on Clarke waiting for the girl to attack but Clarke wasn't about to be thrown by Lexa again. She had to be smart and wait for an opening. Lexa's words rung through her mind like a mantra:  _ be patient, be smart, wait for an opening. _ "Come on Clarke." Lexa teases though her face was very serious and concentrated. Clarke ignores the impulse to lunge at Lexa; she knew what the brunette was doing, using her impatience against her, exploiting her weakness. Lexa smiles, only just slightly, when Clarke doesn't take the bait. She clamps her mouth shut resisting the urge to fire back a snarky response.

  


Lexa steps closer to Clarke and Clarke tries to resist the urge to grin.  _ Another step. And another. _ Lexa was just in reaching distance. Clarke takes a tiny step forward and lets her fist fly. She connects with Lexa's ribs dead on and the commander lets out a yelp of both surprise and pain. Clarke takes the opportunity to grasp Lexa in her arms and she twists her around and places her finger to her neck in a way to show how easy she would be able to slit her throat. "Well that was easy." Clarke says feeling her ego grow three sizes. 

  


"You cheated." Lexa protests. "And you hurt my ribs again." 

  


"Oh boo-hoo, that was a tap, if you had fought with Indra you'd probably have no ribs left." Clarke replies sarcastically. 

  


"Do you doubt my fighting skills that much?" Lexa asks. Clarke leans in close to Lexa's ear, pulling her closer to her body. 

  


"I won didn't I?" Clarke asks. 

  


"You know Clarke, arrogance is weakness." In one swift movement Lexa pushes Clarke's hand from her throat grabs it and flips the blonde over causing her to somersault and then land in the dirt again. "Better but still not good." Lexa says dusting her hands off.  _ Cocky bastard. _

  


"Screw you." Clarke says. 

  


"You wish." Lexa replies with a grin. Clarke feels her cheeks redden slightly at the statement and she lazily pulls herself up in a seating position. "

  


I'm done now Lexa, for real." Clarke says. No way was she about to get thrown over Lexa's shoulder again. Lexa nods her head and sits on the ground beside Clarke. "Let me see your ribs." Clarke orders - she'd hate to think she'd caused more damage to the brunette. 

  


"It barely hurts." Lexa says dismissively. Clarke was getting sick of her tough guy act. She thought that Lexa let her guard down around her but after being thrown over her shoulder, and how reluctant Lexa was to let Clarke see her wounds, Clarke was beginning to think that Lexa just made her feel like she was getting through that hard exterior wall. 

  


Before Clarke has a chance to reply, Lexa removes her armour and pulls her tunic up to allow Clarke to look. They weren't broken, which was oddly disappointing, but the former dark blue bruise was lighter in comparison to what it had been. "It's getting better." Clarke mumbles. She gently touches the bruise and she feels Lexa tense under her fingers. "Does that hurt?" Clarke asks. 

  


"No." Lexa replies.  _ Bullshit. _ "It stings." Lexa corrects after a look from Clarke. "But I can handle it."

  


"I didn't ask if you could handle it." Clarke retorts with a shake of the head. "You're a pain in the ass Lexa. You should have listened to Indra. Why were you trying so hard to fight with her?" Clarke asks as she pulls Lexa's tunic back in place. Lexa sighs and wipes the light sweat from her brow. 

  


"I'm the commander. I have to prove that I'm not weak." Lexa says with a shrug. 

  


"But you are." Clarke says - she guessed she probably could have worded that a little better from the glare that Lexa gave her. "What I mean is, you're weak for now. Your people would understand that. You've been in a fight defending your title." 

  


"We are who we are Clarke, it's just our way. I'd rather not die for being a coward." Clarke was about to protest but she knew it was pointless, the grounders had their traditions, she couldn't argue with their way of life even if she didn't agree with some of it.

  


Lexa and Clarke continue talking, not about anything in particular, just small things, when they were interrupted by a childish scream of excitement. Before Clarke knew what was going on Lexa was tackled by a very small child and the force from the tackle sent Lexa lying on the ground with the kid sat on top of her. She let out a groan but Clarke could hear the brunette laughing and the smile she had on her face was priceless. " _ Heda _ !" The little boy exclaims excitedly. 

  


"Leksa." Lexa replies with a playful smile. "I told you you can call me that." She ruffles the boy's hair and he grins happily. Clarke watches with amusement, a smile forming on her face at Lexa interacting with the young boy, this was a side to Lexa that she had never seen before. She sits up with the boy in her lap and his eyes widen when he sees Clarke sitting beside Lexa. "Tyson this is Clarke and Clarke this is Tyson." Lexa introduces them. Tyson holds his small hand out and Clarke laughs but takes it nonetheless. 

  


"It's nice to meet you Tyson."  Tyson leans in close to Lexa's ear and whispers very quietly. 

  


"She's pretty." Lexa smiles lopsided and leans in close to the small boy's ear. 

  


"I know." Lexa replies in a whisper. Clarke turns her head to the side missing the whole conversation which causes Tyson to laugh. 

  


"My father says that I need to start training again." Tyson says excitedly. "I'm going to be a warrior." Tyson tells Clarke proudly. 

  


"Of course you are, a strong boy like you could win many battles." Lexa replies when she notices Clarke shift uncomfortably. She knew that Clarke wasn't comfortable with the thought of children fighting and, honestly, neither was Lexa but all grounders were born to fight - it ran in their bloods. "You're going to be the bravest warrior ever known." Lexa continues. 

  


"Just like you?" Tyson asks. He peers up at Lexa with the biggest doe eyes she'd ever seen and she felt her heart swell three times. 

  


"You know Tyson, I was about your age when I had my first warpaint done." Lexa tells him. Tyson perks up again at the prospect of wearing warpaint. 

  


"Really?" He asks and Clarke smiles at their interactions. Lexa nods her head in answer and Clarke laughs softly at the boy's obvious excitement. 

  


"I think there's some back there if you go get it-" Before Lexa could finish her sentence Tyson was on his feet and sprinting towards where Lexa had gestured before. Lexa laughs at Tyson's enthusiasm and turns to face Clarke who was giving her a look. "What?" Lexa asks curiously. 

  


"Nothing." Clarke replies with a small smile. "Were you really that young when you had your warpaint first done?" Clarke asks. 

  


"No, Anya didn't let me near the stuff until I was at least eight. She said that I had to earn it." Lexa replies getting a wistful look on her face as she thought about her old mentor. Clarke didn't like to admit it but she did find Lexa weirdly more attractive with her warpaint then without. 

  


"That's cute." Clarke comments. "And Tyson?" 

  


"Tyson's a good kid, he's earned it, trust me." Lexa says with a wink. 

  


"I do trust you." Clarke says and Lexa turns her head to look at the blonde when she hears footsteps. She looks behind her to see Tyson running back holding the warpaint in his small hands - for a five year old he was determined to become a great warrior. Lexa takes the paint and covers two of her fingers in the black paint. Tyson smiles brightly as Lexa brings her fingers to his face. She carefully covers his face, taking her time to make sure she got it symmetrical. Clarke watches Lexa paint, smiling at how she noticed Lexa was biting her tongue in concentration. 

  


Once Lexa was done she wiped the remaining paint on her fingers onto her tunic. She'd gone for what Clarke assumed was the traditional warpaint of the Trikru tribe, which was basically black paint on the eyes, and Tyson looked so over the moon that Clarke couldn't help but smile. "Wow, you look like you're ready to take on one hundred warriors." Clarke says tapping his nose playfully. Tyson stands up and shows off some of the basic fighting he had learnt and Clarke claps appreciatively. Lexa laughs and ruffles the boy's hair once again. 

  


"Tyson!" A deep voice calls from the opening of the sparring pit. He walks over and kneels in front of Tyson. "I told you that you could go play, not bother the commander." The man says, resting a hand on Tyson's shoulder, he gives him a soft smile. "I'm so sorry heda I had no idea." 

  


"It's fine, you know I don't mind spending time with Tyson." Lexa replies. "He's going to be as big and strong as his father one day." Lexa gently taps Tyson's chin with her finger and the man, who Clarke assumed was Tyson's father, smiles. 

  


"Thank you for keeping him safe." He picks Tyson up and playfully throws the young boy over his shoulder coaxing a squeal of laughter from him. "There's a meeting tonight, the Ice Nation will be there." Clarke had thought things had been tenser than usual. "We have faith in you heda." The man takes his leave with Tyson waving over his shoulder as he did so. Clarke turns back to Lexa and she sighs. 

  


"You know, when you're not being an ass, you're kind of cute." Clarke says trying to lighten Lexa's mood. Lexa barely smiles but Clarke could still see it which was all that mattered. 

  


"You should get dressed for the council meeting. Having the wanheda on my side will make the Ice Nation think twice." Lexa says. 

  


"Who said I was on your side?" Clarke asks playfully. 

  


"Well a few nights ago you seemed to be attached to my side." Lexa recalls the party. Clarke blushes at the memory, even if she was drunk, she still remembered everything. 

  


"I still remember which means you were wrong." Clarke replies standing up - she felt her muscles protest as she did so recognising it as fatigue. 

  


"You love pointing out when I'm wrong." Lexa muses. 

  


"Well stop being wrong and start being right." Clarke says before strutting off out of the sparring pits. Lexa watches her as she leaves. Maybe Clarke hasn't forgiven her but they were definitely heading into dangerous territory and, for once, Lexa didn't want to stop herself. 

  


*** * * ***

  


The council meeting started. Lexa was sat at her throne, legs crossed, awaiting Clarke's arrival. All the clan leaders were sitting in their respective seats - the sky girl was the only one missing. "We should just start the meeting without her." Indra grumbles into Lexa's ear. Lexa sits up straight and glances around the room. Maybe Clarke wasn't coming and she should just start. Before Lexa has a chance to open her mouth the doors to the room open and Clarke steps into the room. Lexa feels her mouth go immediately dry and she gapes at the sight of Clarke. She was dressed in a traditional grounder outfit and her hair had been done in braids - someone had even done her warpaint. She looked so graceful to Lexa - even the few steps she took to reach her seat beside the commander were angelic in Lexa’s opinion. 

  


Lexa was still trying to recover from the sight when she felt a nudge on her arm. It was obviously Indra telling her to get on with it but it didn't help that Clarke was beaming up at her from her seat. Lexa clears her throat and turns her attention back to the room full of the clan leaders. "Welcome back to Polis. It has been a long time since all twelve clans were in one place." Lexa begins. "We have a thirteenth clan now." Lexa gestures to Clarke who was sitting next to her. The blonde smiles nervously at the glowering council members. 

  


"The sky people aren't one of us. They shouldn't be allowed on the council." A council member for the water clan speaks up. Lexa's brow furrows as she frowns at the interrupter. 

  


"The sky people are no longer in the sky." Lexa says like the guy was an idiot. "They live on the ground like us. Currently, they reside in the Mount Weather area. We didn't need it when it was owned by the mountain men and we don't need it now." 

  


"The last I heard she isn't even one of the sky people anymore. So how can she represent them?" The council member for the mountains asks. Lexa scowls at the questions; Clarke had proven herself as far as Lexa was concerned. 

  


"She is the wanheda I think you'll do well to remember." Lexa hisses in annoyance. A couple of the gathering grounders squirm in their seats at hearing the title. 

  


"I grow bored at this tedious back and forth. Wanheda stays, her opinion is important." The snow queen interrupts. Clarke notices Lexa tense at the sound of the woman's voice and her hands clutch the armrests of her throne so tightly that Clarke thought they might snap. This woman killed Costia and now Lexa had to sit next to her and play happy families. "Wanheda." The queen turns her steely gaze towards Clarke who fires back a fiery one. She was angry - angry that Lexa had to sit next to someone so monstrous. Sure, Clarke had killed a lot of people but that was about survival. Costia was killed to send a  _ message _ . To Clarke's surprise, and delight, the queen did seem to falter slightly at seeing Clarke's intense stare. "What is your thoughts on the commander?" 

  


"My thoughts?" Clarke asks unsure of what she was actually being asked. Lexa remains staring forward determined not to let the queen affect her. 

  


"Do you believe her to be a good leader? Do you think she can fix what she has so diligently broken?" Clarke frowns and Lexa clenches her jaw. 

  


"I think she's diligently been trying to keep her people safe." Clarke spits back. "You implied that she's the one who's broken the alliance when it's you. Lex- The commander made a deal with the mountain men, she always protects her people, whatever the cost. So do I think she's a good leader? Hell yes. Do I think she can fix what you've broken? Yes - probably by killing you." Clarke knew she probably shouldn't snap at the ice queen and, judging from the stunned silence that followed, the council members thought the same. 

  


"I see why you're called wanheda." The queen narrows her eyes at Clarke but the blonde doesn't lose her nerve.  "Why would you stand by her when she betrayed you?" Clarke sits up straighter at the question and Lexa looks down at Clarke. She could see Lexa's expression was softer, maybe even a little vulnerable, as her eyes connected with Clarke's. 

  


"Because she was right in her decision, I would have done the same, because I understand." Clarke reveals even Lexa was a little surprised by what Clarke was saying. "It took a while, but I forgive the commander for her betrayal." Clarke realises for the first time since she'd seen Lexa again. She knew now that, somehow, along the way, she'd earned back her trust. Lexa takes a moment to digest this information - even Indra was staring at Clarke like she was crazy. Lexa smirks slightly, that was one of the things Lexa loved about the blonde: she always spoke her mind and she wasn't afraid to correct people when they were wrong. 

  


"Peace is important between the clans; we’re not each other's enemies." Lexa speaks up, she turns her head to look at the ice queen. "The sky people deserve peace too. They're grounders now and we should respect that." 

  


"And what about when they turn on us?" The queen bites back clearly annoyed - maybe even a little flustered by Clarke's words. 

  


"If the sky people turn on us... then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Lexa reasons. Most of the council members nodded and mumbled in agreement but Lexa could see a few were staring at the ice queen. 

  


"Peace is overrated." She replies. "This flimsy collation you worked so hard to put in place was a waste of time and lives. If you hadn't have been so insistent then maybe your love would still be alive." Clarke's eyes widen and Lexa slumps in her seat slightly clearly wounded by the ice queen's words. Clarke bit back a vicious reply; she knew Lexa could stand up for herself and she knew the commander wouldn't want Clarke fighting her battles. "What was her name again? I forget?" She taunts. Indra glances nervously at her heda sensing her growing fury. Lexa sits up straight and narrows her eyes at the ice queen. 

  


"Her name is not important to you." She snaps. The queen smirks sensing that she was winding Lexa up. 

  


"Costia was it?" She continues. Clarke notices Lexa's knuckles turn white as she grips her throne with so much force, her jaw was clamped shut and her eyes were practically glowing with rage. 

  


"Shop of." Luna says to the ice queen. "You grow tired of this tedious back and forth and I grow tired of your manipulative and callous ways." Lexa smiles slightly at Luna's suggestion. "Peace is better for us, we’re all one. Polis was built on the idea that we could all live and coexist. There is no reason to break this peace." 

  


"Except that she let hundreds of warriors die from a missile strike in TonDC." The queen sneers. "I almost died." 

  


"Shame you didn't." Clarke mutters but Lexa catches it and struggles to stifle her laughter. 

  


"I will not follow your command anymore." The queens says noticing the pair. "You're a  _ child _ and you're no leader." She persist. 

  


"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Luna says. "Who will follow you?" The queen looks around the room and everyone shrinks back in their seats afraid to speak against Lexa as well as Luna - Clarke was quickly learning she was a respected member in the council. The queen storms out ignoring everyone who looked at her like she was some crazy person. Lexa releases her throne's armrests and addresses the room. "That will be all for today. I think for now, we can at least try and uphold the peace." The council members nod before they leave the room - most in a hurry. 

  


Luna hangs back and Lexa stands up to greet her old friend. They embrace each other and Clarke stands up from her seat. "Look at how much you've grown." Luna says fondly. "Last time I saw you you were about this tall and telling Anya that you were some big bad warrior." Clarke smiles at the image - it reminded her of Tyson and how Lexa had acted around him. Lexa laughs and shakes her head at her old friend. 

  


"You saw me not so long ago." Lexa protests. 

  


"I guess I just like to remember you as the little girl you used to be." Luna says brushing a strand of hair from Lexa's face. Lexa smiles at Luna when she notices Clarke approaching. 

  


"Luna this is Clarke and Clarke this is Luna." Clarke shakes her hand. "She's an old friend of mine, we go way back." Lexa says. Luna tusks at Lexa. 

  


"I've known you since you were in diapers." Luna says dismissively. "I've got to say Clarke, that took some serious balls to stand up to the queen. I see why Lexa likes you." Luna says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

  


"You don't get a title like wanheda without having some serious balls." Clarke replies playfully. She liked Luna: she was less grounderish, almost funny and lighthearted. 

  


"I suppose not." Luna grins in amusement. "Still, I'm sure Lexa likes you for a lot of other reasons." Lexa rolls her eyes at Luna's obvious attempt to get Clarke to spill. 

  


"I wouldn't know." Clarke admits. "Although she has said some interesting things that I'd still like to see." Lexa almost chokes on air when she hears Clarke says that. If she was referring to the party then Lexa was all for showing Clarke a few things. 

  


"Well commander." Luna says turning to Lexa. She nudges her shoulder gently in a playful way. "Shall we see if you've lost your moves?" Luna asks. 

  


"Oh you are so on." Lexa says. "Just don't be mad when I beat the shit out of you." Lexa says grinning as Luna turns towards the exit. 

  


"Oh please, I may be older but, despite what they say, you can teach an old dog new tricks." Luna winks at Lexa. "Race?" She asks. 

  


"Naturally." Lexa shrugs as though it was obvious that's what they would do. 

  


"Wait, Lexa." Clarke says stopping the brunette. "Be careful, your ribs are still not fully healed." 

  


"Don't worry Clarke. I can take Luna." Lexa assures. She hears Luna call her name outside and she smiles. She could see Clarke was still unconvinced so she steps forward and places a quick kiss to her cheek before she takes off after her friend. Clarke was ready to stop her leaving but she was too shocked to do anything. She brings her hand up to her cheek - her skin was still tingling from Lexa's lips. It wasn't exactly the most intimate thing they had done but Lexa took contact seriously and a kiss on the cheek sent Clarke reeling. 

  


"I don't like you." Indra says. Clarke jumps at the voice snapping out of her trance. She had forgotten that Indra was still in the room. "I never have." 

  


"Well that's comforting." Clarke says sarcastically. 

  


"It doesn't matter - it is what it is." Indra shrugs. "You're good for Lexa, that much I know." Clarke raises her eyebrows in surprise. 

  


"Thanks?" Clarke says unsure of what exactly Indra was hinting at. 

  


"Don't expect me to be nice to you." Indra says walking out of the tent. Clarke watches her leave and smiles softly to herself. 

  


"Of course not." She whispers to no one. 

  


*** * * ***

  


Later that evening Clarke was lounging around in the commander's tent. She was well aware that it was now dark but she was happy that Lexa was enjoying herself with her old friend. After tensions had been so high Clarke was worried Lexa would just shut down completely. Lexa did return, she was covered in sweat and she was panting wildly but she was grinning - a rare sight to most but not to Clarke. "Looks like you won." Clarke says from the bed. She plays with the furs while Lexa changes her clothes. Did she really have to undress in front of her? 

  


"Of course I won." Lexa says. She collapses onto the bed next to Clarke and turns on her side to look at her. "Can I say something crazy?" She asks. When Clarke says nothing she takes that as a sign to continue. "I'm tired." Clarke snorts at that statement - as if Lexa thought something so normal was crazy. 

  


"Well you've been fighting all day." Clarke says.

  


"Can I ask you something?" Lexa asks after a small silence. 

  


"Go ahead." Clarke replies looking up into Lexa's eyes. 

  


"Do you miss any of your people? Specifically who?" Lexa ponders. Of course Clarke missed her people, she thought that would be obvious, though the specifically who part was a little suspicious. 

  


"I miss all of them. Octavia, although I think she hates my guts." Clarke says sadly. "Raven. She was a good friend, despite our differences, I could count on Raven and she always got us out of sticky situations. I miss her hugs the most though. Bellamy too." Lexa leans closer at the mention of Bellamy's name. "He was like my best friend brother in arms kind of thing, you know? We didn't get along at all in the beginning but, eventually we came to the understanding that we needed each other. We relied on each other to make the tough decisions that no one else could." Clarke reveals. "I miss my mom too." Clarke says not bothering to explain the hurt she felt when she thought about her mom - that one definitely stung a lot. 

  


"I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa says quietly. Clarke shakes her head. 

  


"If I was with my people then I'd be missing you." Clarke dismisses. Lexa frowns at this revelation. 

  


"Why? I thought I'd be the last person you'd be missing." Lexa asks. Clarke takes a deep breath. 

  


"I meant what I said at the council meeting, I would've realised it even if I wasn't here, and I'd be missing you." Clarke says almost certainly. The pair fall into a comfortable silence and Clarke brings it upon herself to trace Lexa's tattoo that was on her arm. 

  


"Thank you Clarke." Lexa says softly after a long silence. Clarke looks up at her and raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Not just for what you said at the meeting but for everything." Clarke nods her head in understanding and lets her fingers trail up Lexa's arm. 

  


"You know, I was thinking about getting a tattoo." Clarke says playfully. Lexa shakes her head with a small smile at Clarke's words. 

  


"I don't think your mother would approve." Lexa says. 

  


"She's not here." Clarke says with a frown. "No but you will be reunited with her one day, I promise." Lexa says gazing into Clarke's eyes. 

  


"Can I say something crazy?" Clarke asks repeating Lexa's previous question. Lexa nods her head slightly and gives Clarke a very faint smile. "I think I might like you a little." Clarke says. There was no more tension or unresolved feelings between them. Clarke had forgiven Lexa - she knew that for certain now. 

  


"I think you might like me a lot." Lexa replies. Clarke laughs before she takes a leap of faith and presses her lips to Lexa's. Lexa eagerly responds and the pair quickly fall into a heated make out session. Lexa rolls on top of Clarke and trails her lips down to Clarke's neck where she sucks on her pulse point which coaxes a moan from the blonde. 

  


"Hey Lex?" Clarke asks her voice a little huskier than usual. Lexa hums against Clarke's skin in question. "I think I'll remember everything." Clarke says with a smirk. Lexa separates her lips from Clarke's neck and trails them up past her jaw to her ear. 

  


"We'll see wanheda." She whispers before nibbling on the blonde's ear. Clarke quickly lifts Lexa's tunic over her head and lets her hands wander Lexa's exposed skin. "A little eager are we?" Lexa teases with a smirk. 

  


"It's been a long time." Clarke argues playfully. Lexa takes back control and removes Clarke's shirt - it's been a long time for herself. Who would have thought that the heda and wanheda would end up in bed together? 

  


*** * * ***

  


Clarke woke up the next morning wrapped warmly in the furs of the bed and feeling completely satisfied. Lexa was asleep beside her - her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Clarke marvelled at Lexa's beauty: she looked so innocent in her sleep, so free of worry. Clarke smiles before she stands up from the bed. She didn't want to do a runner but she did want to have some breakfast for when Lexa awoke. So she grabs her clothes from the floor and exits the tent once she is dressed. 

  


It was drizzling with rain and the city was overcast with a thick layer of cloud. Clarke sighs before moving towards the woods. She knew Polis had water sources within its walls but she liked the fresh water from the stream nearby better. On her way to the gates Clarke stops by the stables where her horse, that Lexa had gotten her, was. She gives it an apple and a quick stroke before taking off. She could see that grounders were looking at her, some in fear some in hate, Clarke was a legend among them, she knew that, but she didn't want to be. She'd give anything just to go back to being Clarke of the sky people - except she wasn't really a sky people anymore, was she? She was no one, a ghost, but with Lexa she felt like  _ someone _ . 

  


After travelling for a little Clarke settles at the small bank by the side of the stream. She reaches her hands into the stream and pulls them out cupping enough of the cool liquid to drink. Clarke was minding her own business when she heard the snap of a twig behind her. She turns quickly but spots nothing. She stands and turns to get a better look but she doesn't see anything, not even a small glimpse of movement, when an arrow comes flying at her at tremendous speed. It hits her square in the shoulder and knocks her backwards into the stream. She yells out in pain when she feels the arrow push back into her skin when she lands on her back. " _ Ahh _ !" She groans sitting up slightly to relieve the pressure. Luckily, the bank to the stream was enough cover that she had time to think of something before whoever shot her came looking for her. She looks at the feather at the end of the arrow and grits her teeth. " _ Azgeda _ ." She mutters angrily. She should have known that the Ice bitch would send someone to kill her after what she had said at the council meeting. Kill wanheda get her power. That’s what the grounders believed. 

  


Clarke knew she couldn't remove the arrow - that would cause more damage than good - she'd have to try and not move it. " _ Wanheda _ ?" A taunting voice calls out. Clarke sinks lower into the mud. She could see blood travelling down the shaft of the arrow. 

  


"Fuck." Clarke curses under her breath. She had a small dagger, nothing more to defend herself, she had to hope whoever was hunting her wasn't as tough as they probably were. 

  


Clarke could hear their footsteps now and she knew she didn't have a choice she'd have to fight even with her wound throbbing. "Where are you?" The voice was definitely that of a man's. The man stops at the edge of the stream and spots Clarke lying face down in the mud. He grins thinking she was dead, or unconscious, from the wound and grabs her by the hair. In one swift movement Clarke lifts her hand in the air and brings it down forcefully onto the guy's foot. He lets out a howl of pain and Clarke jumps up. She pulls the dagger out of his foot and backs off slightly. She could see now that it was definitely an ice nation warrior. "You stupid-" He begins but Clarke quickly silences him with a stamp to his injured foot. He grabs the sword at his side and Clarke groans. She was slumped over slightly, clearly injured, but she'd managed to level the odds by injuring the guy's foot. 

  


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clarke taunts. "Fight the wanheda?" The ice nation warrior grins maliciously. He says nothing but gets into a defensive stance. Clarke rushes forward and she's quickly parried by the warrior. He slashes at her and manages to leave an impressive cut across her torso. 

  


"Maybe you've lost your touch." He teases coldly. Clarke turns around and touches the gash across her torso. When she takes her fingers away they’re coated in a layer of blood. Clarke grips the dagger, she needed to slow down, think it through. _ ‘You're too desperate Clarke. I can see what you're about to do before you even know what you're doing.’ _ Lexa's voice rings through her head - one of the many things she'd said to her during their sparring.  _ ‘Be patient, wait for an opening, everyone has their weaknesses, look for it.’ _ Lexa says sternly in Clarke's head. Her vision was blurring and it was becoming increasingly hard to focus but Clarke was determined to not be defeated - not like this. 

  


"Everyone has a weakness." Clarke whispers to herself deliriously. The ice nation warrior turns his head to the side not quite hearing what Clarke had said. He waits for Clarke to make a move but when she doesn't he attacks. Clarke expertly dodges and presses the guy backwards further towards the stream.  _ Everyone has a weakness Clarke look for one.  _ Clarke scans over him, quickly taking in her surroundings, before coming up with a plan. Clarke quickly picks up a nearby rock and throws it at the warrior surprising him. She then charges at him and knocks him back into the stream landing on top of him and, unfortunately, his sword. Clarke ignores the intense pain that flares through her body at feeling the sword hit right through her side as she was too busy shoving the guy under the water. He thrashes around and Clarke uses her dagger to stab the guy right in the jugular. His movements still and an impressive red colour taints the stream. She stands up and pulls the sword from her side. It was coated in a scarlet red, her own blood, and she was pretty sure she'd lost a lot. 

  


She staggers towards the direction of Polis but quickly falls unable to muster the strength to carry on. She  _ had _ to get back to Polis. She was certain the arrow had been poisoned and her vision was becoming increasingly worse with each passing second - she was close to passing out, that much was clear.  _ ‘I think I might like you a little bit.’ _ Clarke smiles at what she had said last night to Lexa. Of course she had meant to say, _ ‘I think I might love you a little bit.’ _ but she'd been too scared and... was it too soon to say that? Clarke slides down the side of a tree holding her wounds.  _ ‘Your heart shows no sign of weakness Clarke.’ _ Clarke smiles drowning in the thought of Lexa.  _ ‘Love is weakness. I made this decision with my head and not my heart. I never meant to turn you into this. Maybe we do. Can I say something crazy? I'm sorry Clarke. I do trust you, Clarke. Thank you Clarke. A bit eager are we?’ _ Clarke groans and leans her head back. Lexa Lexa Lexa. "Save me." Clarke whispers feebly.  _ ‘You will be reunited with her, I promise you.’  _ She closes her eyes and leans against the tree. The last thing she remembers was whispering "Ai gonplei ste odon." to herself. 

  


It was getting dark and Lexa was getting worried. At first she had been broody thinking Clarke had left early in the morning just to piss her off but she hadn't seen the blonde anywhere and after talking with the guards they had told her that Clarke had left in the morning to go retrieve some water. Lexa had taken her horse out immediately and she was scouting the area for the blonde. There were many things in the woods that could harm Clarke, she had to find her - especially before nightfall. 

  


After checking one stream Lexa begins heading towards another that she knew was in the area. She races towards it and stops when she sees a body floating in the stream. It was clearly an ice nation warrior, and they were clearly dead, but she recognised the dagger sticking out of his throat as Clarke's. She pulls it free and wipes it clean before holstering it in her waistband of her armour. She grabs her horse’s reins and begins leading it forward. She didn't bother getting back on because she needed to be able to see the ground to be able to track Clarke's movements. She could see a trail of blood before she quickly came across the limp body of the blonde slumped against a tree. It was hard to see if she was breathing and Lexa was instantly concerned. She rushes to her side and takes her face into her hands. "Clarke wake up." Lexa taps her cheek gently and the blonde groans in annoyance. She blinks her eyes open and stares at Lexa confused by what was happening. 

  


"Why does my side hurt like a bitch?" Clarke asks and Lexa laughs in relief. 

  


"You scared the hell out of me." Lexa scolds. The only obvious wound she could see was the arrow one and she knew the ice nation liked to lace their arrows with poison. 

  


"Sorry." Clarke mutters tiredly, her head rolls back and Lexa steadies her. 

  


"Clarke, stay with me okay?" Lexa orders but all she gets in response is a grunt. "Your fight is not over. Do you hear me Clarke? Yu gonplei ste  _ nou _ odon." Lexa picks the blonde up bridal style and carries her to her horse. She hoists her up onto the horse in a sitting position and climbs on behind her. She holds her closely between her arms and rides back towards Polis. No way was she going to let Clark die. 

  


When she reaches the Polis gates Lexa slides off her horse and carries Clarke in her arms towards where she knew someone who could help her. People were inevitably staring. After all, Lexa was carrying the wanheda who looked close to death. 

  


When they reach a tent Lexa enters without announcing her presence. Nyko stares at the commander and the body that was wrapped in her arms. "Can you save her?" Lexa asks. Nyko clears a space on a table and gestures for Lexa to lay Clarke down. She reluctantly does and takes a step back to allow Nyko some space. 

  


"You should leave heda." Nyko says examining Clarke. She was pale and her breathing was shallow not to mention the large gashes and wounds on her torso. 

  


"Can you help her?" Lexa asks anxiously since Nyko didn't answer her the first time. 

  


"I will try." He promises. Lexa nods her head and exits the tent. She faces the crowd that had gathered around the tent and narrows her eyes. 

  


"Wanheda laik ona ai protection." Lexa says sternly. "Anyone who tries to harm her, in anyway, will pay with their life." Lexa storms through the centre of the crowd which quickly moves out of her way. They knew just how brutal their commander could be and they'd certainly keep their distance from wanheda but Lexa had to find the ice queen - she was certainly behind this. Lexa was barely aware of the fact that she had Clarke's blood on the front of her armour and her hands; she was too focused on finding the ice queen. 

  


Lexa found her preparing her horse to leave - probably to flee the crime scene. " _ You _ ." Lexa growls as the queen exits the tent to climb onto her horse. 

  


"Commander." She didn't even sound sorry she sounded amused, maybe even mocking. "I'm surprised that the wanheda isn't by your side. She seemed determined to be yesterday." Lexa unsheathed her blade from her back and the ice nation warriors surrounding the queen draw their weapons. "Settle down commander." The ice queen says. Lexa takes a step forward but the queen makes no move at all. She knew Lexa wouldn't do it - she wouldn't risk the fall out between the clans. Lexa takes another step forward and she sees the queen's calm composure waver for a moment.  _ Doubt _ . "Relax, she's okay, isn't she?" 

  


" _ Barely _ ." Lexa snarls. "One of  _ your _ people left her for dead." 

  


"Now, now, I thought we were all the same people." The queen protests. 

  


" _ Shof op _ ." Lexa fumes. "You better hope she's okay or, _ I swear _ , you will regret ever crossing me." The queen straightens up, she was a little panicked but only slightly, her normal cocky exterior was firmly in place. Maybe that was why Lexa clashed with the queen because they were both cocky bastards who could never see eye to eye. "First Costia." Lexa takes a step forward. The ice nation warriors were watching nervously not wanting to be on the receiving end of the commander's blade. "Now Clarke." Lexa stops and throws her sword straight down towards the earth where it sticks out. She really wished it had been the ice queen's heart but she couldn't risk jeopardising the coalition for someone so petty. "Get out of my capital,  _ now _ ." Lexa demands. The queen climbs onto her horse back and her warriors follow her example. 

  


"Always a pleasure Lexa." She says cockily as she trots by her on her horse. Lexa clenches her jaw at hearing the queen say her name. She'd never felt more disrespected. _ No one _ called her Lexa - not even Clarke called her Lexa in public unless it was quietly or in private. She watches the last ice nation warrior leave before she pulls her sword, that was embedded in the earth, out and slips it back in its sheath. She turns on her heel and takes a deep breath. Clarke was strong, she could get through this, Lexa had to hope. 

  


*** * * ***

  


Clarke blinks open her eyes slowly. She didn't recognise the tent that she was in and she was lying on a very uncomfortable makeshift bed. She glances down and spots a sleeping commander with her head leaning on the table that Clarke was lying on. It was almost too good to be true. Sometimes Clarke forgot that Lexa was young but seeing the brunette with her head resting on the table - fast asleep - was priceless. "Drein daun." Clarke turns her head to look at the person who had spoken to her - she was relieved to see that it was Nyko. She happily takes the water and gulps it down unaware of just how thirsty she was. 

  


"How long have I been out?" Clarke asks wiping the water from her mouth. 

  


"Three days." Nyko answers. "The arrow had been laced with poison and your wounds were deeper than I thought but you heal quickly - must be the grounder in you." Nyko says moving to examine Clarke's bandaged side. "The commander found you, carried you on horseback and all the way to me  just in time. It was bad Clarke,  _ really _ bad." Nyko says seriously. Clarke laughs a little but a shooting pain through her entire torso causes her to whimper slightly. "She hasn't left your side for three days. Unless you count the time that she stormed out of here to give the ice queen a piece of her mind." 

  


"She did that?" Clarke asks obviously surprised by Lexa's actions. 

  


"I heard it was quite the show, people thought she was going to kill her." Nyko replies before smiling at Clarke. "You look good, a lot better than you did three days ago. The commander has been talking about training you harder, making you the fighter she knows you can be." 

  


"I think I've had enough of fighting." Clarke says sitting up. 

  


"I'm going to say this before she wakes up but I think she was worried about you." Nyko looks at Clarke seriously. "The commander told you to leave her behind when you were both attacked by the pounou, did she not?" Clarke nods her head confused by what Nyko was suggesting. "She said you couldn't leave her behind which was weakness and to heda weakness is-" 

  


"Love." Clarke finishes. She feels her heart contract - if love was weakness then Lexa was definitely her weakness. 

  


"Precisely. Heda couldn't leave you behind even though it seemed hopeless, she saved you, she was  _ weak _ for you." Nyko empathises his words before a small groan interrupts them. "Think about that." He urges. He hurries out the room before the commander could wake up. 

  


Lexa lifts her head slowly, squinting tiredly, until she reaches Clarke's eyes which were open once again. "Hey." Clarke says with a smile and a very small laugh that still somehow hurt her. 

  


"Hey." Lexa replies with a smile. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? I told Nyko to keep an eye on you. I should have been awake." 

  


"Whoah, hey, one thing at a time." Clarke jokes. "I'm fine and Nyko was just here. Besides, you probably needed the sleep." 

  


"You're really okay?" Lexa repeats just to make sure. 

  


"I swear." Clarke promises. Lexa gives her the best scowl she could muster. 

  


"Then what the hell were you thinking? Going out there alone with no one, are you insane?" 

  


"Jeez, I'm glad you're okay Clarke would have been nice." Clarke teases. Lexa rolls her eyes and was about to bite back a reply before she felt lips on her own. Clarke pulls away slightly, brushing their noses together, before closing the space once again. 

  


"I'm glad you're okay Clarke." Lexa says once they pull away. 

  


"I missed you." Clarke says with a doubt. 

  


"I’ve been here the whole time." Lexa replies with a laugh. 

  


"Yeah but I was unconscious unable to enjoy your awesome company." Clarke says. "I'm sorry Lexa." Clarke says quietly. "I shouldn't have left on the morning, I should have stayed in bed." Lexa shakes her head a small smile on her lips. 

  


"You're missing the point, I'm just happy you're alive, I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Lexa reveals. "Maybe I would have killed the ice queen once and for all. Clarke I-" Lexa chokes up feeling the words die in her throat. It was just three little words, and she knew it was true now, she just needed to say three little words. _ Why couldn't she say them? _

  


"What?" Clarke asks raising an eyebrow. 

  


"Nothing, I just hope that what happened between us wasn't just a one time thing." Lexa covers up smoothly. Clarke kisses Lexa again on the lips. 

  


"It was definitely not a one time thing." Clarke promises with a chaste kiss on the cheek. Lexa nods her head and slumps down in her seat. She really had to tell the blonde about how she really felt. "You know, not eating for three days can really work up your appetite." Clarke jokes but she really was hungry. Lexa chuckles and stands up. 

  


"I'll be back in a minute, try not to miss me too much or get killed for that matter." Lexa adds teasing. Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles at Lexa's tone. She was still full of herself - just like the commander she knew and loved. Maybe one day Clarke would be able to tell Lexa just how she felt, maybe one day she could finally be with Lexa for real, but now wasn't the time. Lexa had said it to her more than once, a war was brewing, and Clarke knew Lexa had to concentrate on that. One day, maybe.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes :)


End file.
